


An Ode To Ugly Hawaiian Shirts

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Ugly Hawaiian Shirts, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that really ugly shirt that Nico wore for the occasion of Gaea's awakening? Yeah, turns out he never got around to throwing it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode To Ugly Hawaiian Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> The "that's a hideous shirt, you should take it off" AU that isn't really an AU.

Nico turned up to Will's extra sword fighting class wearing his usual ensemble of black skinny jeans, black sneakers and messy hair. Only, instead of some skull-ish death, death, death shirt, he was wearing a slightly tattered, extremely, uh, _colorful_ tropical shirt.

It was the kind of horrendous shirt that Will's step-dad occasionally wore _just_ to embarrass him. It was bright blue, covered in bright red parrots and palm trees an odd shade of green. It also had a bit of blood on the sleeve and monster dust on the front (darn stuff was impossible to get out of clothes).

Will gaped for a few moments, trying to understand this development. Nico + Hawaiian Shirt = Brain Does Not Compute

"All my shirts are dirty." Nico crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "It was the only one left."

"I can understand why." Will responded faintly. "Not that you shouldn't wear colorful clothes or anything like that." he added hurriedly. "Just....not that." Much to Will's surprise and relief, Nico laughed. 

"Hear, hear. I think I blinded half the camp on my way over." he joked and they laughed. Nico had a nice laugh, Will observed. His eyes crinkled up at the corners and his face does this thing where it looks like -

"Okay, enough laughing at my shirt." Nico said, interrupting Will's thoughts. "Ready?" They both drew their swords and for the space of a breath they were completely still. Then Will attacked. 

He ran at Nico and Nico blocked Will's moves easily. Will would slash on one side and Nico's blade would meet him. He would stab at his stomach and Nico would dodge it. He didn't even try to attack. It was  _infuriating_. He wasn't even trying. He just blocked Will's moves like he was shooing a fly. So Will decided to play a  _little_ dirty.

"You know," he said conversationally. "That shirt is  _truly_ ugly. You should take it off." Nico faltered, his ears burning red. With a simple maneuver, he beated Nico. He grinned deviously at Nico.

"You cheated!" he accused. 

"I'm just telling the truth." Will drawled.

"I know the shirt's horrible but-"

"Oh no darlin', I wasn't talking about it's ugliness. Just that you should take it off." He smirked and left. 

"Wait, what?!" Nico exclaimed. "Will, what did you mean?" Will didn't reply but instead raised a hand and waved without turning around. "Will!" Nico yelled and ran after the older boy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is weird...... Constructive criticism?


End file.
